¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?
by linnetask
Summary: Kuahina se encuentra algunas fotos y recuerda ese 14 de Febrero. Oneshot. subida de nuevo.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es mia.

**Para:** Cynthia Meneses ¡Feliz San Valentin!

**¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?**

Kushina revisaba algunas cajas para ver qué era lo que se llevaría a casa ahora que se había casado con Minato, se topo con una foto que la hizo sonreír y comenzó a recordar cómo era todo.

***Inicio del Flashback***

Había llegado a su casa después de una pequeña misión, suspiro, fue a su habitación, se puso ropa mas cómoda y preparo ramen instantáneo en la cocina, se sentó en su sillón y vio su alborotado alrededor deteniéndose a mirar unos papeles en el suelo, recogió uno, su calendario que señalaba el catorce de ese mes, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que sería San Valentín en una semana.

No le gustaba esa fecha, no la celebraba nunca, pero ahora Minato era su novio, bueno aunque a la semana de novios ellos aun no se habían besado parte por que Minato era tímido y Kushina un poco intimidante.

Aun así pensaría en eso después ahora tenía muchas ganas de dormir.

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, bufo, se levanto y abrió la puerta para ver quién era, Mikoto Uchiha y Hana Hyuga estaban paradas con revistas y hojas de colores en las manos.

― ¿Qué pasa´dattebane? ― dijo la pelirroja frotándose un ojo.

― Vamos a hacer las tarjetas para los regalos de Fugaku-kun y Hiashi-kun ― dijo Mikoto.

― Eso a mí no me interesa

― ¿No planeas regalarle nada a Minato-kun?

― Creo que lo invitare a comer ramen

― Comen ramen cada que salen― replico Hana

―a él no le importara

―los chicos pueden ser sensibles ― comento Mikoto.

― ¿Qué planean hacer?

―bueno por ahora las tarjetas, un día antes haremos pasteles de chocolate. ―respondió Hana

―aun falta mucho´ttebane

―no deberías postergarlo― dijo Mikoto.

―tengo sueño

―bueno dejare unas hojas aquí para que escribas tu tarjeta cuando quieras, el próximo sábado pasamos por ti y haremos los pasteles.

Hana le entrego unas hojas rojas y se despidieron, Kushina volvió a entrar a su casa y puso las hojas sobre su mesa y se fue a su habitación para dormir.

Tuvo un sueño extraño en donde los idiotas de Fugaku y Hiashi estaban felices y abrazaban a sus novias, pero Minato estaba del otro lado y estaba triste, Kushina quiso y saber por que estaba así pero él no quería verla.

Se levanto precipitadamente y vio que había dormido unas tres horas y que comenzaba a anochecer, se enjuago la cara, fue a la cocina y tomo un gran vaso de agua, ahora San Valentín se volvió una situación de vida o muerte.

Tomo una hoja y comenzó a escribir, apenas había escrito "Querido Minato", hizo bolita el papel y lo tiro en algún lugar de su alborotada cocina. Tenía el cerebro seco, preparo otro ramen instantáneo, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, abrió y vio a Minato con una gran sonrisa.

― Hola, ¿te gustaría comer ramen conmigo? ―dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo.

―no tengo hambre, adiós― dijo la pelirroja y cerrándole la puerta en la nariz.

―Kushina abre, ¿te sientes bien? ―pregunto preocupado el chico.

―me duele el estomago― grito Kushina

―está bien descansa vendré mañana a ver como sigues.

Kushina se dejo caer, recargada en la puerta, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo prepararle una sorpresa a Minato sin arruinarla, por esta semana lo evitaría a toda costa.

Kushina se levanto en medio de un remolino de hojas rojas hechas bolitas se había quedado en vela para poder crear una carta para Minato, pero no sabía cómo hacerla, o eran muy cursis o eran demasiado agresivas.

Se dio un baño para relajarse un poco, luego pensó: "solo me quedan seis días, que voy a hacer", y comenzó a darse golpecitos en la frente con la pared del baño, "piensa Kushina por algo eres una Uzumaki"

Luego una idea surgió en su atormentada mente, le pediría consejo a sus amigas, ellas sabrían que hacer.

Se apresuro a vestirse y salió de su casa para hablar con sus amigas, fue primero a ver a Hana, cuando llego la madre de Hana le dijo que se había quedado a dormir con Mikoto, y Kushina se dirigió al barrio Uchiha estando alerta de no encontrarse con Minato.

Sus amigas habían hecho sus tarjetas y les prestaron a Kushina para que se diera una idea de cómo lo escribieron ellas. La pelirroja leyó ambas cartas con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, sus amigas estaban un poco locas por haber escrito algo así, ese era un nivel muy extremo de amor para la Uzumaki.

―tengo un problema ― dijo Kushina

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― preguntaron sus amigas,

―pues no se que regalarle a Minato-kun, y quiero que sea algo más que una carta

―está bien mira si tienes problemas con la carta, haces el pastel―dijo Hana

―oh claro el pastel estará bien. ― dijo Kushina con una sonrisa de alivio.

―entonces si tus problemas están resueltos vamos a comer algo me muero de hambre― dijo Mikoto.

―Ramen― dijo Kushina

―vamos pues.

Así paso más tranquila la semana, Kushina seguía esquivando a Minato para no revelarle su sorpresa, y cuando llego el viernes compro lo que Hana le había indicado para el pastel se encamino a la casa de Mikoto donde harían el trabajo.

Comenzaron a hornear los pasteles, mientras platicaban y hacían bromas con la harina, mas bien Kushina le hacía bromas a sus amigas dejándolas completamente blancas del cabello y la cara. Decoraron los pasteles y cada una escribió el kanji "amor".

Kushina se fue a su casa aunque sus amigas le dijeron que se quedara a dormir porque ya era muy noche, caminaba cuando llego a su casa se tropezó al entrar con quien sabe qué y el pastel le cayó en la cabeza, vio lo que quedaba del pastel y comenzó a llorar.

Se metió a bañar para quitarse el chocolate de la cabeza, mientras lloraba quería a Minato tanto y ahora no sabía cómo demostrarle lo que sentía. Se acostó en su cama y en lagrimas se quedo dormida.

Se levanto con una idea algo que a Minato le gustaría y que ella podía darle para demostrarle como la hacía sentir.

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta con fuerza, se apresuro a abrir, se sorprendió al ver a Minato con una mirada triste.

―Hola― dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

―Hola quiero hablar contigo, ―dijo el serio.

―de acuerdo vamos a dar un paseo.

―Kushina se que yo no te caía muy bien pero aun así yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti, y me sentí muy feliz cuando aceptaste ser mi novia, pero tú me has estado evitando y si no quieres ser mi novia lo entenderé.

―Minato― dijo Kushina tomándole la cara entre sus manos― Feliz San Valentín.

Se acerco a su cara y rozo sus labios con los de él. Fue pequeño pero estaba lleno de amor.

***fin de flashback***

Kushina miraba la foto que Hana les había tomado a ella y a Minato aquel día. Minato entro para ver si estaba lista, ella tomo las cajas y después de un largo beso, le pregunto:

― ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?


End file.
